"MIGHTY" - Super Star Adventures SHORTS 4
"MIGHTY" is the fourth and final episode in "Super Star Adventures SHORTS". Plot When RickPat plans to drain all his powers in his lab, Patrick has to escape before his father's machines cause the Milky Way to implode on itself! Transcript * The scene starts in Patrick's perspective as he opens his eyes. He closed them for a second, reopened them to see just a blurry room. They then focused, revealing RickPat's lab! Patrick sat up and put his hand on his forehead * Flashbacks: RickPat: "Listen!" He slapped Patrick then pointed at him. "Don't be going soft!" * Patricia started walking towards Trent. "Trent! What is this?!" * "REVENGE!" Trent shot an electricity gun at Patrica, electricitying her! Patricia collapsed. * Patrick: "PATRICIA!" * Patrick closed his fists. * RickPat put his hand on Patrick's shoulder. "You're on your way, kid. You just need to make sure you end up like me." * "HEEELLLLP!!!!" Yelled Lisa Hill! * The scene cut to Patrick flying in the sky with a homemade leaf mask over his face. Patrick: "Up up and away!" * Patrick slid across the ground, then stopped and stood up! * In front of Patrick landed RickPat! * Patrick: "Dad?!" * RickPat closed his fist fists. "I WARNED YOU NOT TO PLAY HERO. NICE GUYS FINISH LAST!" * Patrick dived at RickPat to punch him! RickPat grabbed Patrick's fist. He twisted Patrick's arm then sent him to the ground. The screen cuts to Patrick's view as a big shadowy hand reaches out to grab him. He then passes out. of flash back. * Patrick looked over and saw a guy wearing a viking helmet, sitting sorrowful in a big glass container. Patrick stood up and ran forwards, fell backwards realizing he is in a big fish bowl. * Patrick put his hand on top of his head. "Ouch." * The other guy told Patrick: "It's hopeless. I've been trapped down here for two days. Escape is impossible. If it wasn't, I would have found an exit by now." * Patrick: "I had a friend. Before she died, she told me nothing is impossible and to always fallow my dreams. I'm sorry, who are you?" * "I am Thor Odinson, God of Thunder." * Patrick: "I think I've heard of you! Aren't you an Avenger?" * Thor: "Yes... And?" * Patrick: "I've always looked up to you guys. Constantly saving the world... While me and my friend dreamt of moving to a farm on the moon when I grow up, far away from my villainous father." Patrick sniffled and wiped a tear off his face. * Thor: "What was her name?" * Patrick: "Patricia... And here I am ironically sitting in my father's lab." * RickPat entered the room, clapping his hands. "Well, well... I'm impressed with you, son. I had no idea you payed enough attention to recognize your own father's lab." * Patrick: "RickPat? What am I doing here?!" * RickPat: "See my newest invention right here? It's called the Power Extractor. My scientists are operating the controls to it a few rooms down. I hope they don't mess it up while I'm over here gloating, it's connected to a whole system of computers. Anyhow, the Power Extractor was created in case you ever decided to go rogue, it would take your genetic superpowers out of your body and place them into mine, thereby doubling my strength and power." * Patrick: "How will that work without causing a city wide power outage?" * RickPat: "By rearranging lithium atoms with gadolinium." * Patrick: "But that kind of microscopic meddling could possibly lead to the entire Milky Way becoming unstable and imploding in on itself!" * RickPat: "It's not too late yet to change your mind and become my partner in crime. If you choose to except my offer..." * Patrick: "Hmm... I do not." * RickPat: "Very well. Goodbye Patrick." RickPat left the room. * Thor held his hand out in front of him. * Patrick: "What are you doing?" * Thor: "This!" * Suddenly, a hammer flew through the wall and at Thor's hand, shattering the glass container he is in. * Patrick: "YES!!! That's Mjölnir, isn't it? Your hammer that manipulates lighting!" * Thor: "Yes. FOR ASGARD!!!" He flew above the floor, as a wave of lightning went off, shattering every object in the room, including the fish tank Patrick is in! * Patrick: "WOW!" * Thor: "LET'S DO THIS!" * Patrick: "But I thought there was no way to escape!" * Thor: "I was wrong." * The scene cuts to Patrick and Thor running through a big long hallway filled with scientists holding big guns! Thor leaped forward as electricity surrounded Mjölnir! He hit unnamed scientist #1, threw his hammer at unnamed scientists behind unnamed scientist #1 and he punched and kicked 3 different unnamed scientists! * Patrick put his fists up in front of him, getting ready to fight unnamed scientist #5. Unnamed scientist #5 ran towards Patrick and tried to punch him with his right fist! Patrick ducked and punched unnamed scientist $5 4 times, regularly, then jumped a foot towards the scienist trying to do an upside down uppercut! Unnamed scientist #5 dodged out of the way! * Thor's arms were surrounded by electricity at he punches unnamed scientists left and right! He tossed his hammer into the air! Unnamed scientist #12 aimed his gun at Thor. Thor stuck out his hand as Mjölnir came back to him, knocking out unnamed scientist #12! * Thor looked around him at all the (still living) bodies on the floor. "Is... Is that it?" * Unnamed scientist $5 jumped at Patrick, closing his left fist! Time for Patrick froze for a second, as he has a flashback to RickPat saying: "Enraged we lose, calm I win." * Time un-paused as he then closed his eyes, stood in a fighting position with one foot forward, and took a deep breath. He listened to unnamed scientist #5 swing his fist towards him, as Patrick (without opening his eyes) moved out of the way and uppercut unnamed scientist #5, knocking him out. Patrick: "Oh yeah! That's what happens you mess with, uh, Super Person!" He opened his eyes and looked around the hallway seeing everyone else Thor had defeated. "Gosh dangit." * Thor walked up to behind Patrick and put his hand on Patrick's shoulder. Thor: "You did young good soldier." * Patrick: "But not good enough. He's still out there. RickPat is still out there!" * Thor: "And I'm sure you'll katch him eventually. You helped me, the God of Thunder, escape imprisonment, striked agains RickPat, proving yourself to be a greater opponent, and taught me a little something about never giving up. You look tired. Take the rest of the night off. I promise us superpowered adults won't destroy the while you rest." * Patrick: "Very well." * Thor: "And, uh... Super Person? Is that really your nickname?" * Patrick: "I think it's pretty cool! What's wrong that name?" * Thor: "Needs some work, that's all. Super Kid." Thor chuckled. * The end. Characters * Patrick * RickPat * Patricia * Trent * Lisa Hill * Thor Odinson Category:DontAskWhoJoeIs Category:Super Star Adventures Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2019 Category:2019 Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts